1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding closure such as a window, door or hatch especially for use on boats and in other environments where a weather-tight or water-tight seal is desirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In environments where moisture is often present, such as on a ship or in a coastal dwelling, inhabitants require doors and windows that are capable of forming weather-tight and/or water-tight seals. Marine and coastal applications further require that the closures be capable of sealing interiors from exposure to salt and operate when corroded.
Bryson U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,936 discloses a window having a weather-tight seal. In Bryson, actuation of a peripheral cable-operated linkage carried in the window sash causes the window to move transversely relative to a window frame, thereby sealing the sash against the frame. The linkage comprises sash-mounted cam follower rollers which engage transversely curved cam slots in cam blocks also carried by the sash and guided by the window frame. When a peripheral cable is actuated by a handle, the slide blocks move both longitudinally and transversely relative to the cam blocks, urged by the cam follower rollers, thereby shifting the window sash transversely relative to the cam blocks and against the frame. However, the cable would be subject to stretching and failure, and debris accumulating in, or corrosion in, the cam slots would interfere with operation of the camming mechanism. Furthermore, the somewhat bulky camming mechanism within the sash requires a wider sash than would otherwise be required.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 678,407, discloses a bulkhead door having a plurality of bolts or other attachment mechanisms around the perimeter of the door, such that when the bolts are tightened, the door is brought into sealing engagement with the bulkhead. This invention suffers from the disadvantage that several fasteners must be actuated to seal the door, and such actuators are bulky and visible from the outside.
Therefore, there is a need for a sliding weather-tight and water-tight closure which has a clean appearance, is easy to operate, is reliable, requires little maintenance, operates under extreme weather and moisture conditions, cannot readily be fouled by debris or corrosion, and provides a tight, positive seal.